A key component in semiconductor applications is a solid-state switch. As an example, switches turn loads of automotive applications or industrial applications on and off. Solid-state switches typically include, for example, field effect transistors (FETs) such as metal-oxide-semiconductor FETs (MOSFETs) or insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs).
In these applications, a damage of a gate dielectric between gate and source of the transistors may be caused by an electrostatic discharge event between a gate contact area and a source contact area of the semiconductor device. To protect the gate dielectric from an electrostatic discharge event, electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection structures are provided, which protect the transistors from electrostatic discharge during assembly or operation, for example. These ESD protection structures require non-negligible area within the integrated semiconductor device.
It is further beneficial to increase the thermoelectric safe operating area of an ESD structure to achieve a predetermined electrostatic discharge robustness while having at the same time a reduced area consumption of the ESD protection structure.
It is thus desirable to provide a semiconductor device structure with enhanced ESD protection and thermal characteristics, having at the same time an optimized area efficiency and less topology.